deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sppople/Godzilla (Heisei) vs. Cthulhu
Godzilla, The King of the Monsters vs Cthulhu, The Great Old One Notes Cthulhu's size will be scaled down to 150 meters, not for fairness, but for a more fun and interesting fight. Cthulhu will not take over Godzilla's mind because, again, we want a fun and interesting fight. He could use some form of his Psychic Abilites though. Godzilla Characteristics *Height: 100 meters *Length: 212.5 meters *Height: 60,000 tons Powers and Abilities *'Strength: '''Being a huge, powerful Kaiju, Godzilla is extremely strong. Strong enough to crush skyscrapers, destroy buildings and overpower over Kaiju and Giant Monsters, even those that are even bigger than him. Godzilla attacks by slashing with his claws, slamming with his tail, biting with his Jaw, constantly lifting his enemy up and then slamming them into the ground or just charging into them with his huge bulk. Godzilla is capable of lifting 150,000 tons without great difficulty. *'Durability: Along with being incredibly srong, Godzilla is incredibly durable. He can take endless fire from Military weaponry, Tanks, Planes and even Bombs, and merely walk away, completely unhurt. Godzilla can be hurt by other Giant Monsters though. However, he has taken huge beatings from other Kaiju and in the end, survived and won the battle. Godzilla also has Regeneration and can heal . *'Atomic Breath: '''Godzilla's most used long ranged ability is his Atomic Breath, a powerful blue blast of pure Atomic Radiation capable of destroying Military Forces, Buildings and causing damage to other Giant Monsters. The Atomic Breath can be powerful enough to blow off King Ghidorah's Head and kill Battra, though it can be blocked by defences like Spacegodzilla's Shield or withstanded by other powerful Kaiju. *'Nuclear Pulse: 'Godzilla can emit a Pulse of Nuclear Energy capable of paralysing Kaiju like King Ghidorah and Mothra, and sending them flying back. *'Spiral Ray: 'A more powerful version of the Atomic Breath is Godzilla's Red Spiral Ray capable of destroying Kaiju that the Atomic Breath can merely hurt. Only extremely powerful giant monsters like Destroyah can withstand the Spiral Ray, or at least several hits. Cthulhu Characteristics *Height: 150 meters (In this fight) Powers and Abilities *'Immortality: 'Cthulhu is a God and one of the Great Old Ones. Therefore, he is immortal and cannot die of aging. *'Strength: 'Being a Gigantic Creature, Cthulhu is incredibly strong. *'Flight: 'With his giant Wings, Cthulhu is capable of flight. *'Intelligence: 'Cthulhu is nearly omniscient as he knowns everything that goes on in the Universe at once. *'Psychic Powers: '''Cthulhu can communicate through Minds and Dreams with Telepathy. He can also take over minds, manipulate minds or drive his victims insane though some with a strong will can resist it. X-Factors Godzilla/Cthulhu 98-Strength-100 Godzilla has many more feats of strength, but Cthulhu is, not just bigger but also, Godly and has the strength that God like beings would possess. 95-Fighting-70 Godzilla is far more used to fighting for he has many more feats of strength and is more used to fighting other Giant Monsters so Cthulhu won't be anything THAT new to him. Cthulhu is more of a manipulator than a warrior though he certainly is anything but powerless. Being a God or a Devil, he is one who physically isn't there, but his presance is there. 80-Powers-79 Cthulhu is Smarter, has more complex abilities and is more Godly, but Godzilla has more straight forward abilities than Cthulhu's straight forward abilities of Strength, Flight and Psychic Powers. Godzilla is far more effective from a long range than Cthulhu due to his Atomic Breath, and he has many other abilities as well at a mid range like his Nuclear Pulse though Cthulhu has more complex abilities like Immortality, Intelligence and Psychic Powers. Votes Voting ends 8th August 2015 Battle Godzilla walked through the ocean looking for more human ships to destroy, only to find none. He had been doing this for three days and still there were none. Maybe all of the humans had kept on land to prevent him from destroying more imports. Godzilla walked on, he knew that idea made sense...until suddenly in the distance he saw a Ship. Godzilla roared and charged towards the ship but then stopped. He realised that it was broken in half, battered and destroyed. Godzilla was shocked. He didn't do this, but if it wasn't him, who or what really did destroy the ship? Only a mere few miles away, a huge gigantic beast and the true destroyer of the ship erupted out of the water. This beast was the Great Old One known as Cthulhu.'' "Ah!"' Cthulhu spoke. "So this World has become infected with this new lifeform that calls themselves Humans. Humans. They should rename themselves Pathetic little Ants! How could such beings rule MY World?!" 'Cthulhu had clearly come across humanity, and would leave them alone, but he had awakened to take over the world and if he was to do so, he was to take humanity out of the picture and bring them to extinction. Cthulhu then heared a Roar in the distance. Cthulhu looked into the distance. '"What was that?" 'He wondered. Cthulhu then spread out his mighty wings and flew towards the source of the sound. Godzilla had strolled on past the Devastated ship and roared again, hoping something would respond and sure enough, something did. Cthulhu flew out of cloud and fog and landed down before Godzilla, causing huge waves of water. Godzilla stepped back and looked at Cthulhu in awe. He had never seen anything so big since King Ghidorah. Cthulhu looked down onto Godzilla, who lighty roared at him. '"Hmm" said Cthulhu. "So YOU were the one who roared" 'That was what shocked Godzilla. Cthulhu could speak. Godzilla could sort of figure out what he was saying. '"So" 'Cthulhu spoke. '"You must be Godzilla" Godzilla couldn't gasp, but if he could, he would have then. "When I attacked a human ship, one of the humans labelled me 'Godzilla', before completely viewing me" 'Godzilla understood the ship part. So this was the monster that destroyed that ship. Godzilla roared at Cthulhu. '"A monster like you could prove to be a threat to my wish of taking over this world" Cthulhu said. "So if I must conquer Earth, I must first destroy you!" 'Cthulhu swiped Godzilla with his huge arm sending the King of the Monsters falling to the side into the sea. Godzilla got up to his feet and charged into Cthulhu, knocking Cthulhu back. Godzilla roared at Cthulhu. Cthulhu smerked. '"This will be your final day, Godzilla!" Godzilla charged at Cthulhu, who smacked him in the face with an open hand and then kicked him back. Godzilla fired his Atomic Breath at Cthulhu, wounding him and causing him to roar in pain. Godzilla blasted Cthulhu again, this time in the face. Cthulhu screamed in agony. Cthulhu then ran at Godzilla and pushed him back. Godzilla then slammed his tail into Cthulhu's side. Cthulhu growled. But Godzilla did it again and then again. But when Godzilla tried to do it a forth time, Cthulhu grabbed Godzilla's tail and swung Godzilla around him, before letting him go and sending him flying. Godzilla got up and looked at Cthulhu with both eyes, seeing him come towards him. Godzilla blasted the water before where Cthulhu stood with his Atomic Breath to keep him back. Godzilla roared at Cthulhu to try and help keep him at a distance. But to no avail as Cthulhu brought out his wings and flew over the water. Godzilla blasted Cthulhu in the Chest with his atomic breath, causing him to stumble a bit, but he did not fall. Godzilla blasted Cthulhu again, causing the same reaction. Cthulhu then flew down and, feet first, landed onto Godzilla. Godzilla was pinned down under Cthulhu's great feet. The Weight was incredible. Godzilla struggled to get him off, but just couldn't. Cthulhu laughed, evilly. "Struggle as you wish!" 'He taunted. '"You just cannot defeat me. I am Cthulhu. One of the Great Old Ones and I am a God with incredible pow-" 'Before Cthulhu could finish, Godzilla used a Nucleur Pulse, sending Cthulhu falling off of him and falling into the ocean. Godzilla got up and, using his Atomic Breath, blasted Cthulhu who had remained fallen. Cthulhu roared in pain. Godzilla then grabbed Cthulhu's foot, lifted him up, and then slammed him down. Cthulhu roared, but Godzilla roared back, and slammed him down again. Cthulhu then flew up into the clouds, taking Godzilla, who was still holding his foot, with him. Cthulhu flew through the clouds, with Godzilla holding on still. '"Release me, monster!" Cthulhu angrily demanded. Godzilla held on. In fact he did more than that. He blasted Cthulhu's wing with his Atomic Breath, causing a hole in it and sending them both falling down...into the city of Tokyo, where Cthulhu had flown to. Cthulhu crashed into the city floor and Godzilla crashed down there with him. Cthulhu got to his feet.'' "This must be a human colony"''' He considered. Cthulhu then smashed a huge building and pushed another to the ground, causing citizens to panic. Godzilla saw what Cthulhu was doing, and he wouldn't allow it! If anyone was going to terrorize Tokyo, it was him! Godzilla roared at Cthulhu, who turned around and looked to him. '' '"Ha!" ' Cthulhu laughed. '''"You still think you can defeat me?! A God?!" '''Godzilla nodded. It was time for him to show Cthulhu his new trick. Godzilla's Dorsal Spines flashed Red, and out of his mouth, Godzilla blasted his Red Spiral Ray. The Ray blasted Cthulhu and sent him falling back into a building. Cthulhu came out of the Building, Furious! "You miserable, mindless monster! I am sick of your pathetic Heroics! And Fighting! And Everything!" Cthulhu flew into Godzilla and lifted him by his throat. Cthulhu then threw Godzilla into a huge block of buildings. The Buildings all fell on top of him. Cthulhu then turned to the Human citizens, looking at him in awe and fear, as he wanted them to.'' ''"Human beings!"'' Cthulhu informed. '"I am Cthulhu. One of the Great Old Ones and I am a God! I have come to take over this world! Those of you that bow down and surrender shall be enslaved, but spared. Those of you that dare to resist, shall become punished...and perished!" 'Cthulhu then reached both his arms out, grabbed two buildings, one on each side, and pushed them down towards the humans. The Humans screamed and ran for their lives. Later, at night, Cthulhu had completely overtaken the city. Buildings were destroyed or crushed. Some humans were running and hiding. Some were praying for hope. Some were on the floor crying. No one had escaped the city, as Cthulhu would kill any who tried. Cthulhu grinned. '"Words cannot tell how long I have waited for this moment. Or how long I would have waited! Nothing can stop me now!" 'Suddenly he heared a roar. Godzilla's roar! Cthulhu groaned and turned to Godzilla, but was shocked. A lot of Godzilla's body was red and glowing. Godzilla roared at Cthulhu. '"Fine!" Cthulhu growled. "It's time to finish this!" Godzilla roared. He couldn't agree more. Godzilla blasted Cthulhu with his Spiral Ray, injuring him. Cthulhu roared, but was blasted in the face. Godzilla came towards Cthulhu and knocked him back. Cthulhu grabbed Godzilla by the arm and threw him into a building. Godzilla roared as he saw Cthulhu charge towards him. Godzilla had had enough. He brought all the radiation he could to his mouth and just before Cthulhu could strike him down, Godzilla blasted him in the face with an incredibly powerful Spiral Ray. Cthulhu screamed as he saw red cracks emerge all over his body, arms, legs, head, everything. "No" Cthulhu gasped. "No. It can't be! No! NOOOOOO!" Cthulhu blew apart from the inside. He was finally dead. Killed by Godzilla. Godzilla had used so much energy in that final attack that he had reverted to his normal form. Godzilla roared in victory. He is, and always would be, the King of the Monsters. Winner: Godzilla Experts Opinion Cthulhu may be a God, but Godzilla's better attacks, feats and fighting won him the battle. Cthulhu may be bigger but Godzilla has taken on monsters bigger than him before in the past like King Ghidorah. Godzilla's Atomic Breath and Spiral Ray were also very helpful in the battle as Cthulhu had no long ranged attacks, or at least none that could counter the Atomic Breath or Spiral Ray. And Cthulhu couldn't control Godzilla's mind, as the Heisei Godzilla cannot be controlled as he is Force of Nature. Category:Blog posts